Many types of materials handling vehicles, such as forklift trucks, are powered by rechargeable batteries. When the charge on a battery that is used to power a materials handling vehicle is low or depleted, the battery is typically extracted from the vehicle and replaced by a charged battery. The low/depleted battery is then transported to and recharged at a recharging station, rather than recharging the battery while on board the vehicle, as recharging the battery while on board the vehicle requires the vehicle to be out of service during recharging. As batteries that power materials handling vehicle are large and heavy, extracting the batteries from the vehicles can be a difficult and time consuming operation.